Cho marries a Muggle? Hm, okay
by Elriaen
Summary: ONE SHOT. Inspiration struck on holiday last week. Cho Chang marries a Muggle? Oh right, which Muggle? *Story hits author over the head* MAJOR FLUFF WARNINGS.


**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Cho Chang is JKR's and the other character here belongs only to himself. Opinions and actions expressed here are entirely imagined and do not reflect the true actions of the living person that the character is based on. (Sue me now fool!)**

Cho Chang flicked a piece of her short raven hair away from her face as she pursued the Daily Prophet. The usual stories were there; Ministry problems, Ministry slip ups, Ministry conspiracies and supposed scandal stories from the War Heroes. She smiled slightly at the idea that weird old Loony Lovegood was seeing Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Terry Boot simultaneously. Like the girl could get one man, never mind three!

Coming to the back of the paper, Cho got to her favourite section; announcements. She loved imagining all the happy lives and wonderful moments that were behind simple names and dates on a page. And, of course, Cho dreamed of her own name being in there someday, beside the name of one she loved.

What many people didn't see about her was that Cho Chang, high flying charm expert, with her incredible beauty and strong nature, was in fact a very old fashioned person. She longed for a husband to protect her, a small family home and children. Since before Cho could remember, she had wanted children. She was excellent with them, seeming to know instinctively what they needed and wanted and kids were simply attracted to her like bees to honey. She knew she would be an excellent parent, knew it would be her great talent but was terrified she would never get the chance.

Shaking her head to clear it, Cho recovered where she was, a quaint Muggle coffee shop in a nice London suburb, and what she was doing. Turning back to the announcements, she smiled at the amount of names she now recognised and mentally noted some of the more familiar ones so she would remember to send cards to them. Then she saw the names anyone in the magical world would recognise.

This morning, at 5:27 am,  
**Mrs Ginny Potter**

And her husband,  
**Mr Harry Potter**

Welcomed their first child  
**James Sirius**

To St Mungo's hospital  
Maternity ward.

The words on the paper swam in front of her black eyes. Cho felt faint and griped the edge of the table fiercely, trying to steady herself. She suddenly realised her lungs were screaming out for air and let out her held breath. A few of the other customers looked at her strangely as she tried to control her breathing but she ignored them. When it became clear her dizzy spell was nothing more than a lack of oxygen, Cho became aware of something else within her.

Envy. Raw and unending jealousy.

Once again, she found herself beaten to the punch by Ginny Weasl- no, Potter. The depth of her emotion surprised her. Not even with their marriage announcement had she felt this strongly. On the other hand, the Potters marriage announcement had been a massive thing, filling up at least two pages of the Prophet and on the front pages of all the glossy witch mags. Of course, Cho had heard that the Potters had been furious at this, saying their private lives were just that; private.

But this was no two-page long article. It was simple, just a few words with a basic black border. Ha! Ginny had probably threatened every reported with physical and political death, had they gone within an inch of her… her son. Ridiculous woman. How Harry could _stand_ – Cho stopped herself there. She was already wildly jealous of their son; she didn't need to think about the Potters' marriage.

_If __only Cedric –_

Again, Cho slammed that thought to a complete stop, not wanting to feel the pain of the loss she'd never really got over, even in more than nine years. With sharp irritated movements, she stood, folded the paper and grabbed her bag. She left the café, ignoring the "Have a nice day now." from the man at the counter, who had been staring at her since she walked in. Cho was that annoyed that she didn't even bother to look where she was going as she headed out into the howling snowstorm that had caused her to seek refuge in the coffee shop in the first place. So, accordingly, she immediately crashed into someone.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." was all her brain could make sense of before she realised she was sat on her butt, pages of page scattered all around her, with her white cashmere hat slipping over her eyes.

"Are you alright? Here, let me help you."

Cho scrambled to correct the hat, just in time to see a strong, long-fingered and tanned hand descend into her vision. Automatically she took it, more worried about her scarlet trench coat than anything else.

As the stranger pulled her upright, she could feel the combination of dirt and snow meshed into the coat's expensive material and cursed softly.

"Oh, this is going to need dry cleaning now." she grumbled to herself quietly.

"I _am_ sorry," said the voice, now slightly amused, "But I think it will dry out just fine."

"Oh!" Cho flushed, realising she'd been overhead and fervently hoped her cursing hadn't been picked up as well.

"Oh – er wow." He, and it was a he, seemed flustered too, now he saw her face.

Cho blinked. Suddenly all the jealousy in her heart, for everyone who was happy in life, just disappeared. She just looked at this man and felt that _something_ she hadn't felt in a long time. She was looking for similarities to Cedric instantly.

There was something there. He had the same nose as her lost love and the same intensity in his gaze but equally, he wasn't obviously similar. This man's hair was lighter and curlier, the eyes were a different shade and shape and his lips were wider and fuller. So what was it then? How is it she was feeling the same fluttering and tightening in her stomach as she had when she'd met Cedric?

"Wow," he said again, very softly, then seemed to get over his surprise to ask, "Who might you be?"

"Er –", Cho was stumped for a second at his slow smile, very different to Cedric's, but quickly collected her poise to reply. "Cho. Cho Chang." She was only vaguely aware of how close they were standing, her hand still encased in his, with pages of paper around them. She was breathing shallowly, slowly realising the pain she'd lived with so long was dissipating. It felt so _good_.

"Hi, I'm Rob Pattinson."

The wind blew the pages of paper in with the snowflakes and Cho found she, really, didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just a few points to make clear here. Firstly, I do NOT like Cho Chang or Rob Pattinson. Cho Chang as I am a H/G shipper and Rob Pattinson because he murdered Edward Cullen in the Twilight films. I hope this has shown in the shallow comments Cho makes and how easily impressed Rob is by Cho's beauty. Secondly, despite this, I do like Cedric Diggory and so decided to give his flame some degree of happiness. Thirdly, this is set in the Potterverse so Rob clearly didn't play Cedric as, being a Muggle, he doesn't know about magic.  
Finally, if I must accept the deaths in the Potterverse, I WILL give the survivors the next best thing to their lost loved ones.**

**Not sure if I like this pairing enough to do anymore on them, though it is tempting to give Cho the kids she wants so badly. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
